


Where Do We Put The Turtle

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, fuck i love my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Albert and Elmer move into a new house. Shit is real domestic and fluffy, you're welcome.





	Where Do We Put The Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Wassap. Me? Actually Write? Lol. So I was painting my house this week and decided these boys needed to as well. So enjoy my brain child.

Albert threw down the last box with an exaggerated sigh. He scanned the room, taking in the complete mess that was their new house. Albert and Elmer had been together for 2 years and they finally decided to buy a house. It was a cute ranch right outside of the city, and it was perfect. 

Albert plopped down onto the couch next to Elmer, and rested his head against Elmer’s shoulder. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet. It’s only twelve, we still have a lot of work to do.” Elmer giggled out. Albert groaned and shoved his face into Elmer’s shoulder. 

“Remind me why we decided to do this?” 

“Because we love each other and want to build a life together. And I want a dog, so we need a yard.”

“Damn. You’re right.” Albert reluctantly got up from his seat and walked over to a can of paint and picked up the paint brushes. He turned back to Elmer and tossed a roller at him. “Let’s get this party started.”

000

The afternoon sun was streaming through the windows onto the walls that were gradually turning grey. The only sound was the gentle stroking of brushes against walls, and the occasional scooting of a stool. Albert focused intently on the task before him. Sitting on the floor, slowly gliding his brush against the edge of the wall, careful not to get any on the white trim below. He finally reached the corner of the wall and reached to get more paint on his brush. 

He looked up at Elmer as he did so. He was standing on a stool, arms fully extended reaching to trim in the ceiling. His brows furrowed in concentration, his jaw set. Albert laid down his brush and just watched Elmer. His hand moving back and forth, covering the horrid yellow walls with a fresh new grey. 

Albert rose to his feet and quietly walked behind Elmer. He was so focused on the task he didn’t notice until he felt strong arms wrap around his hips. He glanced down to see Albert hugging his legs, face pressed into the small of his back.

“Albie, whatcha doing?” He asked, placing his brush in the bucket on the ground. 

“I’m just happy I get to build my life with you Ely. We bought a house, we are gonna get a dog, maybe kids one day? I’m just so lucky to have you Ely.” He spoke softly, his voice filled with content and love. Elmer smiled and turned in his grasp. He placed a kiss on top of Alberts hair and gave him a hug. When they broke apart, Elmer giggled at upon seeing Albert’s face.

“What’s so funny?” Albert questioned. Elmer only continued to laugh, and stuck his thumb out to attempt to wipe away the streak of paint that covered Albert’s cheek. It was too dry to come off though, so it remained on is cheek. 

“You got a little something there.” Elmer said. Albert smiled and reached down next to him, to the brush sitting in the paint.

“Do I?” Albert asked innocently before he pulled the brush out and wiped it onto Elmer’s cheek. Elmer gasped and glared at Albert, but with a huge smile he laughed out, “Oh you’re going to pay for that!”

Elmer took a brush from nearby and splattered the paint onto Albert’s forehead. They both stopped dead in their tracks. They gave each other a look, and resumed the great battle of the grey paint. Laughing and smiling with every flick and wipe.

000

“You are not putting the turtle on the kitchen table Elmer.” 

“Well why not?” 

“Well for one, it is unsanitary.”

“It’s not like we’re eating out of it!”

“Well obviously no-”

“So obviously it will be fine.”

“Ely, what if we just put him on the counter in the corner. It’s perfect. No food will be over there, you can see him from all corners of the kitchen. It will be just as good as the kitchen table. I promise.”

“...The living room table.”

“UGH!”

000

“The directions say to screw it in there, and then the mount will stay attached.”

“Well, i say that we- FORGET THE DIRECTIONS!” Albert stole the instructions from Elmer’s hand and tossed them onto the couch.

“The last time you said forget the instructions, my ikea chair had two legs on the ground, and two sticking straight up. And somehow, my fridge was actually warming foods up.” Elmer snatched the directions off of the couch. “I think we should follow the instructions. They literally tell you exactly how to do it.”

Albert gave Elmer the stink eye, but after about thirty seconds of Elmer not budging, Albert let out a sigh and took the directions from his hands.

“So, i guess we have to screw on the mount.” Elmer’s face brightened into a smile. “Here, i’ll lift it onto the wall, and you screw it in.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Shut up and get the screwdriver.” Albert quickly obeyed and set to work.

000

“Perfect. Look, the tv is actually ATTACHED to the wall.” Elmer nudged his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Shut your trap and eat your chinese food.” Albert nudged back. He shoved his chopsticks further into the container of rice in his hands. They were lounging on the couch in the center of the living room. Fresh paint covered the walls, and a newly mounted tv was playing Friends in the background. They had a few containers of chinese food set up on unpacked boxes in front of them. They were exhausted and covered in paint, but proud of themselves and the work they had done. 

Albert looked over at his boyfriend who had a mouth full of rice and was laughing at one of Chandler’s dumb jokes. Yeah, he was really happy to be there with that dork.

000

Both boys laid in the bed in the empty bedroom. Their hair still damp from the long showers they took attempting to scrub off all of the paint. Albert was stroking the hair on Elmer’s forehead as the other boy began to doze off. The sun outside was setting, and the soft light cast the most beautiful shadows on Elmer’s face. His face looked a golden color, his eyelashes causing long lines that ran along his face. His freckles prominent as they swept across his face. He had a slight smile on his face as his breathing became steady and he slipped out of consciousness. Albert gazed softly at him, displaying content and love.

He couldn’t wait to start his life with the boy in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry. Anyways, thanks for reading. Comment, kudos, all that fun stuff. Come scream at me on tumblr please. I need friends. @2-for-a-penny


End file.
